You, not Me!
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Yuri menyadari satu hal. Bahwa Eunhyuk mencintai Donghae. Haehyuk/Eunhae couple with Yuri. WARNING :::: GS!


Title : He Love You, Not me

Cast : Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Yuri (Kwon Yuri)

n other

Rate : T+

Author : Kellyn Jung

Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship, Family.

Warning : Genderswitch, Ide yang mudah ditebak, EYD ada tapi gak tau bener ato salah, Bhs gila yg sok puitis, gander switch, dll

Notes : Ff lama yg menggunakan GS pertama kali. Jadi mohon dihargai,..

.

.

.

"Yuri, dongsaengmu mana?" suara namja yang sangat enerjik itu terdengar oleh seorang yeojya.

"Hm? Gak tau. Hyuk berangkat sama Zhoumi, classmatenya." Kata Yuri yang berhenti sejenak menunggu Donghae yang tadi memanggilnya. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas mereka.

'Donghae, sarangheyo…' batin Yuri.

Sebuah tangan terulur dan menepuk kedua bahu milik Donghae dan Yuri. Ya, orang itu adalah Nickhun, sahabat Donghae.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan tinggalin aku." Kata Nickhun lalu menyusup di tengah-tengah Yuri dan Donghae.

"Baiklah Nickhunku sayang…" kata Donghae dengan amat lebaynya.

Mereka ini memang sudah berteman sejak Junior School, dan suatu keburuntungan mereka bisa bertemu kembali di High School.

#Sebuah Kelas

"Hyuk, kita traveling keliling Korsel yuk." Sebuah suara memanggil Eunhyuk yang baru memasuki kelas.

Yeojya energik dengan rambut pirang dikuncir satu ini menoleh kearah chingunya yang berkumpul di salah satu meja.

"Apa Min?" tanya Eunhyuk ke Sungmin . Akhirnya ia ikut duduk berkumpul di meja Henry.

"Gini Hyuk, aku dan yang lainnya mau ikut traveling keliling Korsel waktu liburan ini. Mau ikut gak?" jelas Ryeowook.

"Mmm… gimana ya?" Eunhyuk mencoba menimbang-nimbang.

"Ikut saja." Kata Kibum masih stay di depan buku sejarahnya.

"Emang siapa aja yang ikut? Berapa harganya?" tanya Eunhyuk masih bimbang.

"Tenang aja, karena Kangin ajjhusi pemilik Yayasannya yang membiayayi setengahnya, kalian semua hanya perlu membayar setengah harga." Kata Henry.

"Kalau yang ikut sih pastinya aku, Kibum, Sungmin, Henry, Kyuhyun, Siwon, sama Yesung oppa, Heechul eonnie, Hankyung oppa, dan Zhoumi oppa. Ikut ne?" kata Ryeowook semangat dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Hmm… Ne. Aku ikut…" bersamaan dengan jawaban Eunhyuk, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berdering. Mereka semua kembali duduk dibangku masing-masing.

.

.

*Sore Harinya

.

Yuri yang bosan disofa membaca majalah fashion bosan dan berniat mencari dongsaengnya.

"Saeng, kau dimana?" teriak Yuri dari sofa. Yuri terus mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk. Namun mereka tak bertemu begitu saja. Ketika Yuri mencari Eunhyuk di dapur, Eunhyuk turun dari kamarnya menuju taman belakang rumahnya.

"Bosan nih. Renang ahhh…" kata Eunhyuk lalu menceburkan diri di kolam renang di rumahnya.

Sedangkan itu, Yuri mencari donsaengnya ke kamar Eunhyuk. Yuri masuk dan menemukan kalau kamar sang donsaeng sepi.

"Apaan tuh?" kata Yuri penasaran dengan buku berwarna merah dengan motiv aneh.

Tes…. Setitik air mata Yuri terjatuh saat membaca buku ini. Sakit hatinya menyadari kenyataan hal yang dialami oleh donsaengnya.

"Kau mencintai Donghae?..." Yuri dalam isak tangisnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Eonnie, gwechanayo? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Eunhyuk panic melihat eonnienya menangis.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku tak pernah menyadari kalau kau mencintainya!" bentak Yuri menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Mencintai siapa?" balas Eunhyuk bingung.

"Donghae! Kau mencintainya! Kau donsaeng yang kurang ajar! Aku mencintainya sejak pertama bertemu! Dan sekarang kau mau merebutnya?! TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!" Teriak Yuri lalu menghentakan buku tersebut dan pergi keluar kamar donsaengnya.

Eunhyuk yang kaget tak bisa menangis. Yang dikatakan eonienya benar semua. Tak ada yang harus disesali.

.

.

#Dipagi keberangkatan Eunhyuk…

.

Eunhyuk sudah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju Perusahaan tempat mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan traveling.

Kabar Eunhyuk dan Yuri makin memburuk. Yuri mulai menjauhi Eunhyuk. Bahkan kalau ada Eunhyuk disaat ada Donghae pula, maka Yuri akan terlihat lebih mesra dari biasanya.

Pukul 06.00 pagi, Yuri belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya. Karena memang kebiasaannya bangun pukul 06.05 pagi.

Eunhyuk memutuskan meminta maaf kepada eonienya melalui surat yang disisipkan di bawah pintu kamar Yuri.

"Appa, umma, aku berangkat ya." Kata Eunhyuk pada ummanya yang tengah duduk sarapan bersama appanya.

"Hati-hati ya Hyuk. Jangan sampai lupa Tuhan Yesus dalam melakukan segala hal." Pesan sang umma.

Beginilah kebisaan bimo Yuri dan Eunhyuk. "Ne umma. Sampai jumpa." Kata Eunhyuk lalu melenggang pergi.

Begitu Eunhyuk keluar dari pintu pagar, sebuah Mercedes menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie, mau kemana?" tanya sang pengemudi.

"E..eh Donghae oppa. Nggak… ini, aku diajak traveling keliling Korea selama liburan ini. Oppa mau apa?" tanya Eunhyuk kaget.

"Oh traveling ne? Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke Taman Hiburan, tapi kau tak bisa ya?" terdengar nada kekecewaan di balik suara Donghae.

"Aku ingin kesana, tapi aku harus traveling. Mian ne Hae oppa? Hmm… bagaimana kalau oppa ajak Yuri eonie saja? Kuyakin ia pasti mau menemanimu." Pancing Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sekarang sudah menyerah pada eonienya.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin denganmu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Kalau tak bisa…. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu juga ke tempat start?" tawar Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatap koper dan barang bawaannya yang sangat banyak lalu menatap Donghae. "Boleh?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk lalu segera mengangkat koper Eunhyuk dan menarik Eunhyuk masuk kedalam mobil. Mereka pun menuju ke Perusahaan Kangin.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari balik jendela.

.

.

*Perusahaan

.

"Loh? Itu bukannya Eunhyuk?" tanya Sungmin ketika melihat sosok yang mirip Eunhyuk turun dari mobil seorang namja.

"Dan bukankah itu Hae oppa?" tanya Ryeowook. "Oppa!" panggil Ryeowook.

"Eh, saeng? Kau ikut juga?" tanya Donghae mendekat kearah Ryeowook dan chingu yang lainnya.

"Kau kenal Wookie, oppa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengecup singkat bibir Ryeowook yang mengakibatkan semua yang ada disana kaget bukan main.

Donghae mengangguk. "Tenang saja, dia bukan yeojyachinguku. Dia dongsaeng kesayanganku." Kata Donghae membuat yang lain cengo berat.

Seorang Donghae punya dongsaeng yang imut, manis, dan lembut seperti Ryeowook? Sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat Donghae yang enerjik, sportif, dan beringas ini.

"Jangan bengong, dia memang oppaku. Memang tidak mirip ya?" tanya Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Baiklah, salam kenal… Kakak ipar." Kata Yesung yang menjabat tangan Donghae dan semua tertawa. –ngerti kan?-

'Aku harus hati-hati dalam membicarakan Donghae oppa dan Yuri eonie nanti.' Pikir Eunhyuk menyadari sahabatnya dongsaeng dari orang yang ia cintai.

Setelah mengobrol beberapa lama, bus berangkat. Donghae yang sedari tadi menunggu akhirnya kembali kerumahnya.

.

.

#Di dalam Bus

.

Perjalanan baru saja dimulai. Ryeowook tiba-tiba pindah tempat duduk menuju tempat duduk Eunhyuk paling belakang meninggalkan Yesung yang duduk di depan dengan cemberut.

"Hyukie, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja boleh. Disini hanya aku sendiri yang duduk." Kata Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Setelah duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk, Ryeowook kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Hyukie, begini… Kau hmm… kenal Yuri eonie?" tanya Ryeowook agak ragu.

"Ne tentu saja. Ia eonieku. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk. 'Ya Tuhan, semoga Donghae tak menyukai Yuri eonie.' Suara hati Eunhyuk berbeda dengan apa yang ia ucapkan di surat yang diberikan kepada eonienya.

"Begini, oppa dan aku sangat dekat karena kami memang selalu bersama dari kecil. Jadi oppa sering mencurakhan isi hatinya padaku… Huft…" saat Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya, Eunhyuk merasa nafasnya berhenti. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Oppa sangat menyukai Yuri eonie…" Prang… hati Eunhyuk pecah, ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Dimulai dari ia bertemu dengan Yuri di kelas 1 elementary school dan mulai bersahabat dengannya. Oppa sudah ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Yuri eonie…." Eunhyuk menatap kembali Ryeowook.

"Namun saat bertemu denganmu di penerimaan siswa baru, Oppa langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Oppa selalu mencoba mendekatimu, tapi kau selalu mencoba menghindar. Dan saat ia tahu kau dongsaeng Yuri, ia merasa kesempatan dirinya untuk mendapatkanmu semakin mudah. Hmm… Hyukie, bisakah kau membalas perasaan oppa?" penjelasan Ryeowook membuat Eunhyuk kaget bukan main.

"Kau serius Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan muka merah padam.

"Ne. Tolonglah Hyukiee…." Melas Ryeowook.

Gadis berambut pirang ini mulai membuka suaranya.

"Wookie, sebe..sebenarnya, juga menyukainya Hae oppa. Tapi… Yuri eonie juga mencintai Hae oppa, jadi lebih baik aku mengalah padanya. Aku sangat menyayangi eonieku itu. Karena Yuri eon mengetahui perasaanku pada Hae oppa, hubunganku dan eon jadi meregang. Aku tak suka ini, lebih baik aku yang sakit.. hiks… A..akku sangat menya..nyayangi eonie..Hisk" Kata Eunhyuk dan akhirnya ia menangis sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan.

'Oppa, chukkae! Hyukie ternyata menyukaimu juga." Batin Ryeowook lalu mengirimkan sesuatu ke Donghae lewat e-mail.

Di lain tempat, Donghae sedang menunggu sebuah kiriman di HPnya. Ya, ini semua memang sudah direncanakan oleh 2 orang saudara ini.

"Ini dia…" kata Donghae.

"Yuri, menyukaiku?" katanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

#Donghae POV

.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Dalam konflik ini, tak boleh ada yang sakit. Apalagi dalam hubungan keluarga. Ya benar, demi orang yang aku cintai dan sahabatku.

Cling!

Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepalaku. Ne! Aku harus melakukannya. Tuhan, doakan aku! Figthing!

Dengan langkah seribu, aku menuju mobilku lalu ngebut menuju rumah Nickhun. Ada hal penting yang harus aku beri tahu padanya.

.

.

#Dilain Tempat *Yuri POV

.

Dongsaeng macam apa dia hah? Dia menaruh surat di bawah pintuku untuk apa? Aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku menaruh surat itu di tas yang sering aku bawa kemana-mana. Apakah dongsaeng yang baik akan merebut pujaan hati sang eonie? Kurasa tidak!

Dalam hati aku berharap si Hyukjae itu menghilang saja. Tak peduli aku saat ini. Yang penting Hae oppa jadi miliku.

Tak terasa sudah 3 hari Hyukjae pergi traveling. Dan hari-hariku selama liburan ini sangat bahagia karena aku bisa PDKT dengan Hae. Seperti saat ini, aku, Hae, dan Nick sedang ada di padang rumput kesukaan kami. Kami hanya terdiam sampai Nick buka suara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main jujur atau nekat?" tanyanya.

"Hmm… boleh juga." Kata Hae. Kalau Hae yang bilang, aku pasti mau.

Kami memutar botol dan berhenti tepat di depan Hae. "Jujur atau Nekat?" teriakku dan Nick dengan semangat. "Nekat!" katanya membalas.

"Cium Yuri!" kata Nick semangat. Aku membelalakan mataku. Mwo? Cium?!

Hae mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipiku dan cup… aku diciumnya. –walau dibagian pipi-

Botol diputar lagi. Kali ini kearahku. "Jujur atau nekat?" kata Hae dan Nick samaan.

"Jujur." Kataku yang bingung.

"Siapa sahabat terbaikmu?" tanya Hae. 'Tentu saja kau.' Batinku.

"Nickhun dan Hae." Jawabku. Dan yang terakhir, botol berhenti di Hae lagi, mungkin ia lagi sial. "Jujur atau nekat?" teriakku.

"Jujur." Balasnya. "Siapa yang kau suka?" tanya Nickhun sukses membuatku deg-degan.

Pasalnya, untuk masalah asmara kami selalu tertutup. Tak pernah ada yang membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Harus jujur?" tanya Hae ragu. Aku dan Nickhun sama-sama mengangguk.

"Lee…" oh my god, ia menyebutkan margaku.

"Lee Hyukjae." Katanya.

MWO?! Hyukjae? Tak salahkah ia menyebutkan namanya?

"Hae, aku ingin jujur… Sarangheyo." Entah keberanian dari mana yang aku dapat, aku langsung mengungkapkan kata itu.

"Aku sudah tau." Katanya. Mwo?

"Lantas…?" tanyaku.

"Mian Yuri, aku tak mencintaimu. Aku mencintai Hyukie." Tolaknya halus. ANDWE! Ini terlalu sakit!

"Apa yang kurang dari aku Hae?! Kenapa kau malah memilih yeojya setengah namja itu dari pada aku yang yeojya utuh? Aku lebih cantik darinya, kenapa kau memilihnya?!" teriakku histeris.

"Tenang Yuri. Kau jangan menjelekan saengmu sendiri." Katanya tetap halus.

"MWO! DIA SAJA TAK MENGHARGAIKU, KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGHARGAINYA?!" Teriakku. Aku marah sekarang.

"Dengarkan ini!" katanya menyerahkan HPnya padaku.

"Wookie, sebe..sebenarnya, akk..aku juga menyukainya Hae oppa hiks…. Tapi… Yuri eonie juga mencintai Hae oppa, jadi lebih baik aku mengalah padanya. Aku sangat menyayangi eonieku itu. Karena Yuri eon mengetahui perasaanku pada Hae oppa, hubunganku dan eon jadi meregang. Aku tak suka ini, lebih baik aku yang sakit.. hiks… A..akku sangat menya..nyayangi eonie..Hisk"

Ini… bukannya ini suara Hyukie?

Pabbo! Aku ini memang pabbo. Aku menarik nafasku panjang menahan air mataku yang ingin keluar.

"Hae, mian aku sudah berteriak kasar. Mianheyo, jeongmal mianheyo…hiks" kataku menyesal. Nick dengan segera memelukku yang menangis.

Kulihat Hae yang tersenyum tulus. "Kurasa sekarang saatnya kita berjalan sendiri. Aku dengan pilihanku sendiri, dan kau Yuri. Carilah namja yang memang sangat mencintaimu." Kata Hae lalu menghilang. Sedangkan Nick masih setia menemaniku sampai matahari terbenam.

Ne, dia benar. Aku memang sudah terlalu egois. Mian Hyukie…. Sampai kau juga harus menangis karena aku. Mianheyo.

Aku segera mengambil Flat handphoneku dan memencet tombol 3. Nomer cepat ke Hyukie.

Setelah beberapa saat, tak ada sahutan. Sudah 16 kali aku menelponnya namun tak diangkat. Apa dia masih marah padaku?

"Sudahlah, kita kembali kerumah saja. Besok kita jumpa lagi ya." Kata Nickhun lalu kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

#Donghae POV

.

Tak tahu kah kalian apa yang dilakukan Wookie dibalik HP yang ia pegang? Ia merekam pembicaraannya dengan Hyukie lewat HPnya, dan itulah yang kuperdengarkan pada Yuri.

Begitu aku sampai rumah, aku menuju kamar mandi dan langung terlelap. Sangat ngantuk rasanya.

Hosh..hosh… ini sudah pagi. Aku melihat jam yang ada disamping tempat tidurku. Aku mimpi buruk! Mimpi aku sedang berjalan-jalan dipantai, namun kulihat seekor burung terbang bebas menuju Matahari Terbenam. Ini buruk! Aku tahu arti mimpi ini!

Aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan segera mandi. Lalu kukenakan jeans hitam dan kemeja santai bermotiv garis. Aku duduk di sofa dan segera menyalakan Televisi. Ini memang kebiasaanku. Menonton berita dipagi hari.

Aku mencari chanel TV favoritku dipagi ini dan meminum secangkir teh dan sepotong kue yang tadi disediakan Umma sebelum berangkat.

Pranggg….

Cangkir teh yang kupegang jatuh seketika begitu melihat berita yang ditampilkan. Sebuah kecelakaan bus yang masuk ke jurang kedalaman 1500 meter!

Dan…. Aku melihat tas merah yang kuberikan kepada Hyukie waktu ia ulang tahun! Gila! Hyukie dalam masalah.

Segera aku menelpon Yuri dan temanku yang lain. Yuri sangat terkejut dan segera menungguku.

"Aku menunggumu dirumah! Appa dan Umma sudah berangkat duluan." Kata Yuri. Aku mengerti. Dengan segenap ketakutan, aku membawa mobilku kea rah rumah Yuri yang ternyata sudah ada Nickhun disana. Dan kamipun menuju TKP.

.

.

#Normal POV

.

Setelah sampai dikawasan pegunungan, Donghae, Yuri, dan Nickhun segera meminta izin menjadi suarelawan untuk mencari korban. Pencarian sangat susah mengingat cuaca buruk dan tanah yang sangat licin. Donghae dan Nickhun sudah berada dibawah dan segera mencari di puing-puing bus yang hancur.

"Bercak darah!" batin Donghae lalu mengikuti bercak itu.

Bercak darah ini menuju kesebuah gua yang terdapat cahaya api didalamnya.

"Jalan terang!" pikir Donghae.

Dan Tuhan memberkati pikiran Donghae itu. Seluruh penumpang selamat! "Kalian semua selamat?" pekik Donghae girang.

"Donghae oppa? Ne, kami semua selamat!" pekik Ryeowook girang. Donghae segera memeluk dongsaengnya itu. "Syukur kau selamat." Bisik Donghae lalu mencium bibir Ryeowook lama.

"Hyukie?" tanya Donghae pada Ryeowook setelah melepas ciumanannya.

"Dia sedikit demam. Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Banyak korban yang mengalami luka termasuk aku oppa." Kata Wookie menyisingkan lengan bajunya. Dan terlihatlah luka yang cukup besar namun cukup mengering.

"Cek..cek.. Semua korban selamat…"

.

.

#Rumah Sakit Seoul

.

"Gwechana Hyukie?" tanya appa dan ummanya.

"Ne. Gwechana." Balas Hyukie lemah dari ranjangnya.

"Hyukie…" panggil Yuri.

"Eonie…hisk… Mianheyo eon, jeongmal mianheyo… hisk…Aku tak akan menyu..menyukai Hae oppa. Mianheyo eonie… hisk.." kata Eunhyuk langsung menangis.

Yuri yang melihatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Lantas ia peluk tubuh dongsaengnya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak salah Hyukie. Eonie yang minta maaf. Eonie sadar kalau aku tak bisa memaksakan kehendakku kepada Hae. Dia mencintaimu Hyukie… Bukan aku tapi kau. Kau yang dicintainya. Dan jangan salahkan dirimu, Ne?" kata Yuri menghaluskan suaranya.

Sedikit-demi sedikit tangis Eunhyuk reda. Datanglah Donghae serta Nickhun. Appa, umma, dan Yuri serta Nickhun memilih meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan Donghae berdua.

Mereka hanya diam. Eunhyuk terus menunduk dengan wajah pucatnya. Sedangkan Donghae terus memandang wajah Eunhyuk.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Donghae akhirnya.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyukie… dengarkan aku…" pinta Donghae sambil menangkupkan wajah Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya.

"Saranghae…." Hanya satu kata, namun sudah bisa membuat Eunhyuk mengalirkan air matanya lagi.

"Hei..hei… Aku bukan ingin melihatmu menangis Hyukie… Aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku. Hm..? Jadi… apa kau mau menjadi yeoyjachinguku?" kata Donghae menghapus air mata Eunhyuk.

Detik itu pula Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae.

"Nado… nado saranghae oppa…." Bisik pelan Eunhyuk.

"Chukkae….Eunhyuk…. Donghae….." sorak semua orang yang sedari tadi menguping dibalik pintu termasuk Ryeowook dan chingu Eunhyuk yang juga dirawat disana karena kecelakaan itu.

"Kamsahamnida… Gomawo…gomawo semuanya…." Kata Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum manis.

'Ne… Yeodongsaeng. Aku sangat menyayangimu Hyukie, Donghae… Mianheyo ne atas perbuatanku membuatmu menangis… Benar kata sebuah buku yang aku sering baca. Bahagialah melihat orang yang kau sayangi berbahagia bersama orang lain, walau bukan kau yang menjadi kebahagiaannya. He love you, Not me. Donghae love Eunhyuk, not Yuri…. Berbahagialah Hyukie….' Batin Yuri melihat kebahagiannya dongsaengnya.

.

.

THE END

.

Agak gak yakin nih sama ff ini,,.

Tapi no problem lah,,.

Thx buat yg udh mengunjungi,,.


End file.
